Dime Mentiras
by Ritsu DSU
Summary: Diez años de tu ausencia, Yuuri. Y te busco aun en las miradas de otros, pero… por más de que busque no encuentro tu mirada, amor mío… No es justo. ¿No se supone qué estaríamos juntos hasta el último día de nuestras vidas? De ser así ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? -Yuuyu-


Han pasado ya diez años y te busco aun en las miradas de otros, en lugares como el parque, el tren, una tienda o incluso en un puesto de periódicos. Pero… por más de que busque no encuentro tu mirada, amor mío…

Diez años de tu ausencia, Yuuri.

No es justo, cerdo. ¿No se supone que estaríamos juntos hasta el último día de nuestras vidas? De ser así ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado antes? Aun teníamos varios planes juntos.

 _Por ejemplo._

Tenías que enseñarles a nuestros nietos como preparar Katsudon. Esas y miles de cosas aun te faltaban por hacer con nosotros. Como también tenías la obligación de estar conmigo para contarles a nuestros nietos como fue nuestra historia juntos.

¿Recuerdas? Porque yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Recuerdo con claridad cómo me conquistaste.

Fuiste como una luz en ese momento. _Una luz tan cálida…_

Al principio creía que eras un chico tonto y desubicado, me burlaba de ti cada que veía como no podías siquiera estar de pie en una pista de hielo. Pero aun así tuve piedad de ti y decidí ayudarte a levantar del hielo ese trasero gordo que tienes. Tenía que demostrarte que llorando no ganas nada.

En ese momento fue que inicio nuestra historia juntos.

Nunca, enserio, nunca creí que te llegaría a amar tanto. Cautivaste mi corazón con cada detalle, con cada sonrisa de tu hermoso rostro, tus acciones, tus palabras, todo, absolutamente todo de ti cautivo mi corazón.

Ah, como paso el tiempo desde en ese entonces.

Fuiste mi único y verdadero amor. El primero, el único y el ultimo…

Tú, mi amado Yuuri. Le diste un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

Es cierto. El futuro era incierto, pero fuimos lo demasiado fuertes y maduros para afrontar los problemas que aparecían en nuestro camino. Y sin duda fuimos muy felices conforme más cosas llegamos a vivir juntos.

Las arrugas que aparecieron en nuestros cuerpos conforme el tiempo pasaban, son la mejor prueba de los años que estuvimos juntos. Sesenta y cinco hermosos años junto a ti.

….

Pero, Yuuri.

Yuuri, ven y dime que todo es una mentira, que esto no es más que solo una pesadilla y que al despertar estarás a mi lado abrazándome. Tal y como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

Ven, dime que no estoy solo y que jamás te has ido de mi vida.

Por favor… Dime que sigues aquí, que nada es cierto. Que en nuestra vida juntos aún sigue y todo es perfecto.

Dime que sigues aquí, junto a mi… Te quiero con vida. Porque si tú ya no estas, yo simplemente ya no le encuentro sentido a mi vida.

Como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo en este preciso momento. Quiero besar tus labios, tus mejillas, tu cabellera gris que te hacia ver aún más adorable a pesar de los años.

Elizabeth me dice que por mi bien mental y físico, debo seguir siendo fuerte. También nuestros tres _cerdi-nietos_ me dicen lo mismo. Físicamente puedo asegurarles que estoy bien, a pesar de tener ya noventa años. Pero mentalmente, detesto mentirles, pero es la única opción que tengo para no preocuparlos demás.

También ellos te extrañan mucho, hasta tu yerno con quien tanto peleabas por la atención de nuestra Elizabeth cuando solo era una adolescente. Y que además te encantaba llevarte pesado con él y bromear acerca de que en cualquier momento que quisieras, podrías arrebatarle a _tu_ princesa. Nunca cambiaste, siempre fuiste así de protector con nuestra hija.

Para todos nosotros, el día te tu partida fue como si una parte de cada uno se fuera contigo.

Por eso debo ser fuerte, por ellos.

 _¿Pero sabes, mi amor? El día de hoy me costó más trabajo._

Hoy fue un buen día. Salimos en familia, nos divertimos y reímos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos. Jugamos como si fuésemos niños de nuevo.

Al finalizar el día, me despedi de nuestra familia con un beso en la mejilla. Pero al poco rato de estar en mi cuarto, Elizabeth entro como siempre a despedirse de nuevo.

−Estoy cansado, Eliza. − Suspire mientras tronaba algunos huesos de mi espalda.

−Lo sé papá, hoy fue un día agotador para ti. Esos nietos tuyos cada día son más hiperactivos. Les diré que ya no estén de traviesos contigo. –Ella procedió a sentarse a la cama junto a mí.

−No es eso, querida. Al contrario, me encanta que anden revoloteando alrededor mío, es solo que... Estoy cansado, quiero que esto termine. Quiero estar con tu papá…−No pude más que sonreír nostálgicamente. El día de hoy no tuve ganas de fingir ser fuerte.

Eliza no sabía que decir. Su corazón se oprimió al escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre. Lágrimas se amenazaban con salir. Le dolía mucho ya no tener a su papá Yuuri, pero le dolía más escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre, no estaba preparada para que su padre partiera, no aún.

−Papá… Que cosas dices, por Dios. Aun no es tiempo para que partas, nosotros te necesitamos aquí. Yo también lo extraño demasiado, él le daba ese toque de alegría a la casa. Pero ya no digas esas cosas, a papá no le gustaría verte así. –Con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas trataba de darme aquella fuerza que necesitaba.

−Lo sé querida. −Le tome la mano nuestra Eliza y la acaricie levemente para que se tranquilizara. Nuestra nena en el fondo aún era como una niña pequeña. −Es solo que, extraño mucho a tu papá…

−Yo también papá.

Ninguno de los dos aguanto más y nos abrazamos mientras llorábamos. Compartimos nuestro dolor.

Después de permanecer un rato abrazados, ya cuando las lágrimas cesaron. Se despidió de mi para irse a dormir. Yo la abrace una vez más y deposite un beso en su frente como siempre lo hago.

Una vez solo, me acosté en mi cama. Solo podía ver el techo que era levemente iluminado por la luz de mi lámpara. La tristeza se estaba apoderando de mí.

 _Porque hoy te recordé más que todos los días…_

Trate de relajarme y quitar este dolor en mi corazón. Conforme caía rendido al sueño, la paz llegaba a mi corazón. Era reconfortarte, cálido. _Como tú._

Todo es oscuro, hasta que logro vislumbrar poco a poco una luz. Más bien una sombra. Esa sombra se está acercando a mí. Conforme más avanza, más puedo identificar su figura.

Cubro mi boca con mis manos y siento como mis lágrimas caen sin control de mis ojos.

Estoy llorando de felicidad… La paz sigue inundando mi corazón conforme más se acerca hacia mí.

No pensaba esperar más y emprendí una carrera hacia la dirección de aquella figura. Corro, corro con todas mis fuerzas mientras aún sigo llorando. ¡Y por fin me atrapas en tus brazos!

No puedo creerlo ¡Por fin estas aquí! ¡Conmigo!

Tanta es mi felicidad que noté hasta apenas que volví a mi apariencia de cuando tenía veinte años. Te observo mejor y noto que igual tú tienes la apariencia de tener veinte años. Noto también que estamos rodeados de un hermoso campo de flores.

Sigo llorando mientras te abrazo. No quiero soltarte por nada del mundo, me da miedo tan solo pensar en que si te suelto, te desvanezcas y que esto solo sea un hermoso sueño.

Te miro por fin a los ojos y sin soltarte de mis brazos te lleno de besos y caricias con mi nariz. Tú haces lo mismo con mi rostro.

−Yuuri, Yuuri, mi amado Yuuri. Te he extrañado demasiado, maldito cerdo. No sabes la falta que me haces. ¿Esto es un sueño o es acaso verdad? Por favor, dime que es verdad, aunque sea una mentira. –Lloro con más fuerza mientras lo miro a la cara. – Dime que estos diez años solo fueron una pesadilla. Que nunca estuve solo, que estás aquí y nuestra vida sigue todavía. Que nunca partiste de mi lado… Por favor… Ya no te vayas. –Me aferre aún más a su cuerpo por miedo a que desapareciera.

−Yo también te extrañe, mi amor. Vamos, no tengas miedo de soltarme que no me iré a ninguna parte. – Con delicadeza acaricio mi cabeza para darme esa confianza.

Pero ni loco pensaba soltarlo. Al contrario, me abrace aún más a él.

− ¡No! Ni loco te suelto, cerdo. ¿Crees que no sé qué esto podría ser un sueño que podría terminar en cualquier momento? – Escondí mi cara en su pecho, no quería afrontar la realidad porque no sería capaz de soportarlo de nuevo. Separarme de nuevo de mi amado cerdo. Pero lo único que recibo como respuesta es una risa de tu parte, eso me hizo enojar aún más que me solté de tus brazos para empujarte.

¿Acaso me quieres ver la cara de estúpido o qué?

− ¿Qué te da tanta gracia? ¿Te parece gracioso dejarme solo de nuevo? Porque si es así, tú no te vas, me voy yo. A mí nadie me deja solo de nuevo y mucho menos serás otra vez tú. – Estaba dispuesto a marcharme a quien sabe dónde pero cuando menos me lo espero me sostienes mi muñeca para girarme rápidamente hacia ti y besarme.

No pude evitar resistirme, siempre has sido una de mis mejores debilidades.

Te separas de mi para mirarme a los ojos y de nuevo siento aquella _sensación._

−No has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo ese hermoso chico rebelde del que me enamore, pero he venido aquí por una razón. Y esa es venir por ti para que de nuevo estemos juntos. – Yuuri me extiende su mano para que la tome. –Vamos, no tengas miedo ni dudas. No te preocupes por nuestra familia, hicimos un gran trabajo con nuestra hija y ella hará lo mismo con nuestros nietos. Ven conmigo, Yuri. Vayamos a aquel lugar donde no hay tristeza, solo paz y alegría; tus abuelos, tus padres y los míos nos están esperando. Solo tienes que tomar mi mano ¿Si?

A pesar de los años nunca sabré como es que tienes ese "poder" para leerme la mente y darme las respuestas que necesito…

−No tienes que porque siquiera pedírmelo, cerdo. A donde tú vas, yo voy. –Con una sonrisa tome su mano y empezamos a caminar hacia la dirección por donde él llego. –Ahora que estamos juntos, dime, ¿Ya no tendré que vivir engañándome a mí mismo?

Te detienes solo para besarme y ambos nos miramos después con el amor que siempre ha estado ahí desde el inicio.

−Para siempre. Esto es tan real que ya no tendrás que mentirte a ti mismo como hace diez años.

− _Te amo, Yuuri._

− _Te amo, Yuri._ Vamos, nos están esperando.

Y agarrados de las manos nos dirigimos hacia un hermoso lugar.

Un lugar donde nos esperaban aquellos seres queridos que partieron antes que nosotros. Una inmensa alegría que inundo mi corazón al volver a ver a todos aquellos a quienes quiero tanto, que lo primero que hice fue soltar a Yuuri y correr para abrazar a mi abuelo, quien ya me estaba esperando con sus brazos abiertos.

Yuuri llego a mi lado. Me deposito un beso en mi cabeza y me tomo de la mano.

Ambos por fin estábamos juntos y esta vez seria para toda la eternidad.

No nos volveríamos a separar jamás.

Y así Yuri Katsuki a sus noventa años, dio su ultimo respiro que fue acompañado con una sonrisa que reflejaba una paz y tranquilidad.

Y no era para menos. Pues por fin después de diez largos años, no solo volvió a ver a sus seres queridos, sino que su más grande amor, su _alma gemela_ fue por él para por fin estar juntos de nuevo.

Fue el inicio de una hermosa eternidad a lado de su amado esposo. Yuuri Katsuki, su único y eterno amor.

Ya nunca más los volverán a separar.

FIN.

 **N.A:**

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por haber leído este Oneshot. Espero de corazón, que les haya gustado.

Bien.

Este Oneshot lo escribí desde Julio, cuando fue la Yuuyu Week, pero por diversas razones ya no pude participar y decidí publicarlo cuando fuera mejor momento. Como ahora, que está participando para un concurso en el grupo de Yuuyu, en Facebook.

Honestamente, no me importa si pierdo o gano. Solo quise aprovechar esta oportunidad para por fin compartir mi Oneshot de una de mis amadas OTP'S. Pero si gano, vaya que también me alegraría mucho.

Y creo, que eso es todo. La única aclaración más obvia es que Elizabeth es su hija adoptiva.

Pero si tienen alguna duda o comentario. No duden en dejarlo en un review. Como siempre digo, sus reviews me hacen feliz y me ayudan a mejorar con mi escritura.

De nuevo, gracias por leer.

 _Yuuyu is love~_


End file.
